


Existence Gone

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Helena as the Crisis comes close to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence Gone

//You don't exist there.//

The woman that called Bruce Wayne father, and Dick Grayson her partner, looked at the spiraling reflections ahead of her. There were pieces of her in the multiverse that was collapsing, and yet she knew that everything she knew to be her true identity was lost once it settled into one universe.

//The future is what it will be.//

She gathered all of her will, and looked up to Dick. "We have to fight still, no matter what happened to us, Robin."

He nodded, and they gathered their allies to go and save the day again.


End file.
